


the never ending play

by dreamingofdreamies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Dont read if your affected by these, Sad, Violence, chenle doesn't appear much?, its really sad and angsty, jisung and chenle are together, jisung lives with a ill parent, too tired to tag lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingofdreamies/pseuds/dreamingofdreamies
Summary: jisung ends up living in a world of pretend





	the never ending play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



> honestly really bad at writing, sorry if you cringed lol

I sat upright from my slumped position and continued my long stare at the white, plain wall in front of me. I need to protect my sister from these assholes, I didn’t know how but my feet touch the door and I turned the locked doorknob. With confidence, I opened it and saw my parents on the couch talking to each other. It’s all fake. As William Shakespeare once said, “The world is a stage” and my parents were the lead role, they acted perfectly. The rush of adrenaline filled me, it made me so angry that they think everything is alright, it’s not. 

“You guys are so cruel!” I yelled. What am I doing? They were caught off guard and their shocked expression turned to me. “Excuse me?” Dad said with his eyebrow raised as he settled down his teacup. “I said you guys are cruel” my voice soften but straighten my back in confidence. You can do this, do it for your sister. “How is that so?” his calm expression, made me want to slap in the face. “Why are you so mean to her?! Why are pushing her around?! I know what you fucking do!” I bite my tongue from crying, c’mon Jisung don't be a pussy. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, your sister is an inconsiderate bitch for leaving this household because she can't even clean her room.” Oh no he fucking didn't. “Mum what the fuck listen to what he’s saying! He just called your daughter a bitch!” She remained silent not wanting to be involved, coward. “Your sister is lazy! Every day we come home from working so hard to support you guys but you lock yourselves in your messy rooms it’s like saying fuck you!” 

I’m falling, I’m gonna crack and it's only the beginning of the argument, “because- we don’t want to see this bullshit, it's all fake! Why do I have to pretend it okay when it really isn't?” He scoffs, “you get a room, you get food and you get a shelter over your head! Are we not good enough for you?” 

Why am I here again? I’m only a child, as dad said, how can I even protect my sister if I can’t even protect myself? “I never said that I wish you could see from a different perspective! The fights you have with mum effect us but you don’t realize it! No wonder why we want to hide from you guys and-and you treat her like shit, more than anyone in this fucking house!” Tears are falling. I feel so small compared to him. He’s good at creating an act, isn’t it what bipolar illness does best? 

He came close to me and he pieces his eyes into my soul, I attempt to look him in the eye but I know I’m breaking inch by inch. “You’re an ungrateful little shit! I work so hard for you, I give you this house, I give you the freedom, I give you what you want,” He laughs then looks back into my eyes, “I don’t know why I even bother.” 

He grabs my arm, “Honey-y, we don’t need to-o do this..” the woman finally spoke only to be ignored and shut down. His fingers press deeper into my skin and I yelp, “argh.. what the fuck!” I attempt to let go of my arm and break free from his strong grasp, but no avail. “Let go of me you-you psycho!” I scream. His eyes are terrifying, they look like they are going to kill me but at the same time, there’s nothing there. He pushes me up against the wall with a loud thump, I groan. “Honey! Let go of him!” Mum attempts to push him off me but he turns to her and slaps her in the face. “He’s made a big mistake! Thinks he has the guts, always known you were a wimp like your sister!” With that, he punches me, straight in the nose. I fight with all my might but I'm too weak compare to the monster. He came after me. 

“This bastard doesn’t get let go until he gets what he deserves!” 

Crack. flying punch to my nose again. “You will never be in this house again, you asshole!”

Splat. Blood. “You’re pathetic!” It’s ringing in my ears and my body becomes tired of fighting. He's right.

Sobbing. Mum lays on the floor begging it to stop. “Why did I raise such ungrateful twats! You and your sister can rot!” 

The grip is too tight. It hurts. My body feels numb. I’m too inferior to him, I’ll never win and it will never end. Everything he saying, it’s right. 

I look down with my fuzzy eyesight and everything is just ringing, I can't hear anything.  
That’s when it all just goes black. 

My eyes open, “fuckkk...” My body is aching and my nose hurts so much. I look around with much energy I have and I’m in my room? 

Bing. I turned to my bedside table and messages were flooding from my phone. I grabbed it and took a look, 

Chenlieeeee ❤️:  
What are you doing?  
1 hour ago.

Chenlieeeee ❤️:  
Where are you? You’re always on your phone.  
1 hour ago.

Chenlieeeee ❤️:  
Jisungie are you okay?  
30 minutes ago.

Chenlieeeee ❤️:  
talk to me please, I’m worried about you.  
1 minute ago.

Then it all just snapped. I held my phone tight as my hands hurt white, and I cried. I’m ashamed, I’m a wimp and I’m pathetic. I’m sorry. Nothing is alright, but I don’t have a choice, do I? I don’t have a choice I’m a wimp and I don’t have an escape. 

I put down my phone and breathed which felt like an eternity. My body automatically stood up, like a robot all stiff and numb like I can’t feel anything. I turned to the door which was opened agape and my body dragged itself outside.

There they are again, sitting on the couch talking each other like it was before like nothing happened. Their eyes shifted to me, it was empty. Dad smiled, “good morning son, how was your sleep?”

They pull off a great act and I guess I’m stuck on this stage too. 

I smiled, “It was good.”

It’s a never-ending play.

**Author's Note:**

> another angst ill write a fluff one next!


End file.
